


Adorned with Crowns

by Leonawriter



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio didn’t know how he ended up in this position, but it was probably because he never could say ‘no’ to Shiemi. And neither, it seemed, could Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorned with Crowns

Yukio had left on a mission, leaving Rin to his own devices, and only now was he arriving back.

Except, he found himself checking the dorm only to realise that Rin... wasn't there. Not in their room, not elsewhere...

Not that it mattered, really. Rin was fully capable of looking after himself.

Besides, he needed to stock up. He hadn't used many of his supplies, but he _was_ starting to run low... seemed like another trip to the supply shop, he thought to himself with a smile.

His key came out, turned in the door, and the door opened to the heights of the walkway.

The gate, he realised as he came closer, was already open, and he could hear voices coming from inside the garden.

"Eh?" That was Rin. He should have known, he thought to himself with a sigh. "Bluebells?"

"Mn! When I think of Rin, I think 'Bluebells'!  So, see?"

He supposed he should really carry on up to the shop itself, but...

Damn his feet.

"Nii-san...? And Shiemi-san, too."

"Ah, Yuki-chan! We were just making flower crowns! Come in-!" She caught herself, going red in the face. "I- that is, if you aren't in a hurry! If so, please don't let us stop you!"

He sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"No, not this time. I just came back from a mission actually..."

He made his way inside, somewhat curious to say the least, and found that, yes, Rin was indeed wearing a crown made entirely of bluebells. Nii, Shiemi's familiar, smiled widely up at him, and it was plain to see where the flowers had come from. Shiemi patted the ground beside her, and he sat, and tried not to squirm or fidget while she stared at him.

"Hmmmmnnn.... ah! I got it! Yuki-chan, you're... Nii-chan, can you give me some Shara-san?"

The little demon nodded, and made the effort to grow the flowers - he assumed they were flowers - from its body while he wondered momentarily what 'Shara-san' was.

It didn't take long. And then he found his face going red from the white roses being deftly put together. Nii-chan had been able to grow them without thorns at least, thank goodness, because Rin was already wearing his crown of bluebells and laughing at his own predicament.

Shiemi herself was wearing a mix of freesia and hibiscus, the flowers mixing nicely, the colours suiting her well and matching her kimono. He watched her work instead of focusing on Rin, noticing how her fingers laced the stalks and stems and leaves together.

"There!" She said a few minutes later, once she was done. "Yuki-chan, here, let me-"

And, yet again, he found himself giving in to her, bending down so that she could reach out and put the flowers on his head.

He was sure that he looked _ridiculous_. Rin was certainly laughing - but then, his brother was looking just as strange, with blue flowers in his own hair. And... was that...?

"Nii-san...?"

"Shh-!"

Shiemi was shaking her head at him, face pink with what could have been a blush, but could also have been held in laughter.

"Eh? Yukio, what is it?"

Apart from the fact that his tail was laced with daisies?

"Ah... n-nothing..."

He, at least, had been _attempting_ to keep a straight face. In the end, it was Shiemi who let the cat out of the bag, giggling hard when Rin started waving his tail back and forth at one point, and it wasn't hard to follow on after her, the sight being one you didn't see every day, and especially with the way Rin reacted to their laughter.


End file.
